


日出游乐园

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Wolverine(Movies)
Genre: M/M, good ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 去游乐园，然后看海。





	日出游乐园

天空是淡粉色的，隐约的金光穿梭在海绵一般的云层中，像是舞动的梭子。唐纳德眯着眼睛注视远方，他手中的烟燃了一半，无风，烟雾仿佛有了实体一般缠绕在他的食指上，勾勒出的螺旋粗糙而厚实。他们在后半夜离开，凌晨一点有一次换班，疲惫，再加上他们夜间咖啡里的镇静剂，安保人员们倚着墙壁睡着了；或是睡着后倒下，撞到头而昏迷过去。调整监控的角度对安全主管来说是个熟能生巧的活儿，他干过许多次了，也许有人知道，不过没人吭气。他开车，那家伙在后尾箱里睡着了，他们有惊无险地过了边境。在第二个拐口下了高速公路，五点就到了这家汽车旅馆。  
门砰得一声打开了，他转过头，那个棕色皮肤的女人一脸惊恐和愤怒地走了出来，冲他挥舞着双手。他打了个手势让她等着，又多给了五十块钱，那女人往栏杆上一靠，拿走了他的打火机，开始愤愤不平地抽烟。  
屋里的闷热响应窗外随着日出而上升的温度，还有一股燥热的，属于床上那个人的气息。他慢慢走进屋里，随手关上了门。关门的声音大概惊动了他，不过他依旧一动不动，像个生闷气的孩子，又像个全副武装的杀手。他在床边坐下，廉价的床垫毫无生气地陷了下去，仿佛不会再恢复原状。小狼，他说。旁边的人动了动。  
说了那句话，唐纳德便沉默下去，沉默在室内飞舞，像从没拉好的纱窗内飞进来的蚊虫。他们僵持着，唐纳德的视线在小狼的身上移动，从毛茸茸的短发，到那双强壮的手。他问:“你记得我是谁吗？”随后便耐心等着，仿佛自己什么也没说。小狼皱了皱眉，无论是面对打斗还是遭遇问题，他那张能让唐纳德心底燃烧的脸庞上总会浮现出混合着困惑和愤怒的表情，他似乎明白自己手无寸铁，却又竭力表现出一副无所畏惧的样子。唐纳德凑近了些，在逐渐入侵室内的光线下打量对方的耳廓，打量他微弯的脖颈，打量那件印有汗渍和锈迹的背心。他又凑近了些，跟对方保持一种恋人般的亲昵，唐纳德的嘴唇几乎可以品尝到小狼肩膀上透出的热度。他隐约觉得对方身上有股金属和糖果的气味。  
就在这时，小狼开口了。唐，他说，用这个爱称回答唐纳德的问题。爱称总是简短而好记，好记意味着持久，于是“唐纳德”变成了“唐”。顿了顿，小狼又说，要做什么？唐纳德明白这句含混不清的话的实际意思是：你要我做什么？维持着原先的姿势，唐纳德又安静地坐了一会儿，他们断续的对话似乎更常见于老人之家，或精神病院，或法庭上，而不是在一家汽车/爱情旅馆的二层房间里，外头还站着个来历不明，很可能无家可归的女人。就像烟民对香烟燃烧的时长心里有数似的，唐纳德在恰当的时间长度后掐断了沉默，他说：“没什么。”又说:“你在这等。”便起身出去了。  
那女人还在外头，百无聊赖地扣着栏杆上掉落的红漆，手指缝一片锈迹。唐纳德友好地拍了拍女人的肩，说了几句好话，无非是他提不起劲、昨晚喝多了、那家伙脑子不太灵光之类的场面话。随后他话锋一转，半是请求半是命令地让她给他们跑躺腿。用不着是新的，他用随意的口气说，尺码合适，休闲随意就行。最好再来顶帽子。  
女人走后他又在走廊上站了一会儿，想了想小狼，又想了想昨晚的一些经历，等到天色完全亮起，阳光开始刺眼的时候，他才进屋。屋内，小狼不知什么时候躺下了，他一走近便张开眼睛。没事，唐纳德说。他便又合上双眼。唐纳德拉上棕色的窗帘，找了张躺椅坐下。楼下有人在放爵士乐曲。  
唐纳德拿过衣服，简单比划了一下，给了女人几张钞票，她满意地离去，他猜再过不久钱就会被扔进肮脏的吧台，或是滑进毒贩的腰包。这很方便，她这样的人很擅长隐藏自己的行踪，不容易被找到。  
“坐起来，”唐纳德说。小狼照做了。唐纳德要他抬起手臂，他替小狼脱下背心，又探身帮他解开长裤。他们的头发互相接触，蹭了蹭，小狼好像没察觉。女人带来一件普通的白衬衫，一条卡其布长裤，一双恰好合适的运动鞋，一顶有些污迹的棒球帽，上面画着某州愚蠢的吉祥物。穿戴完毕后，小狼看起来像个正在上大学的体育生。唐纳德笑了，他上下打量的眼神里有点说不清的意味，没有侵略性，却让小狼浑身刺痛。他低下头躲开唐的目光，瞪着自己脚上奇怪的绳结。他的低头像一记闷棍，不管唐纳德想的是什么，那眼神又隐藏了多久，总之，现实表面的幻境被打破了。仿佛为了稳定住自己，唐纳德抓住了身边的椅子，然后他说：”走吧。“  
再次上路时，小狼被引入了副驾驶座。唐纳德取下墨镜研究了几分钟地图，他察觉到小狼的视线，头也没抬地问：“饿了吗？”没等对方反应并回答，便发动了引擎。汽车轰鸣一阵，驶出汽车旅馆停车场歪扭的大门，爬上柏油路。小狼望着窗外。远处是层层的云，一片平整茂密的农地——大概是玉米田，几架缓缓转动的破旧风车。唐纳德降下车窗，一股公路上特有的热气流涌入，吹得他耳朵嗡嗡作响。他弹了弹手指缓解压力，接着打开电台。  
准时的早餐在一家路边的快餐店进行，他们在靠近出口的地方坐下。小狼有些紧张，他紧张的表现是死死盯住出口、桌上的番茄酱瓶子、隔壁桌老人的拐杖，轮番进行，直到食物被端上。周围的人声和电视机的声音渐渐包裹住他们，形成了工作日早晨特有的白噪音。吃东西之前小狼看着唐纳德，一面小小的美国国旗插在他的三明治上。唐纳德拔下旗子，示意他低头，然后将旗子插在那顶傻乎乎的棒球帽上。“活脱脱一个美国人。”唐纳德说，他自顾自地笑了一会儿，又像哑火的引擎那样发出一阵微弱的摩擦噪音，随后安静下来。小狼吃完后，他又点了一份薯条，演示给小狼如何挤出番茄酱蘸着吃后，对方便爱上了这种吃法。唐纳德趁那带拐杖的老人转头看电视时，把他桌上的那瓶也拿了过来。他们结账离开时，小狼打了个饱嗝，他身边的唐纳德却只喝了一点水。  
太阳猛烈起来，温度高了些，还算舒适。笼罩在明亮光线和鲜明阴影之下，车窗外连绵、遥远的城镇和公路似乎永无尽头。汽车的颠簸中暗含某种催眠的韵律，时好时坏的电台播放出的静电噪音更是丰富了昏昏欲睡的氛围，不久之后小狼的脑袋便耷拉下来，他睡着了。唐纳德关上车窗，在时断时续的电台噪音里，那平稳的呼吸声显得仅有咫尺之遥。一只熟睡的猛兽或是小憩的幼雏，心底和梦里的偶像、情人、仇人或是工作对象，他下不了定论。旅途上细小的尘土接踵而至，聚集在一起就成了难以忽视的屏障，各种各样的形象组合在一起，就成了睡在副驾驶上的小狼。  
小狼在接近目的地时醒来，他从脸上拿下帽子，好像有些疑惑为什么它会盖在这里，紧接着就被窗外新奇的景色吸引了注意力。唐纳德吐了口气，这口气从他们离开研究所之时就郁积于心，在他药倒下属的时候就存在，直到现在才发泄出来。车速降低到每小时十五迈，他们驶进大门，门顶上有一个造型夸张的卡通浣熊——浣熊的打扮是对穿靴子的猫的拙劣模仿，或者是同一只猫，只是油漆工失手了——踩在巨大的烫金字母“S”上，字母迎上阳光，闪烁出令人炫目的“日出游乐园”。  
一走出车子，热浪就和游乐园里热情的广播一起向他们扑来，把俩人搞得晕头转向。回过神来，他们已坐在一处树荫下的长凳上——造型模仿大象，小狼手里拿着一个双球冰淇淋，头上的棒球帽已经换成了日出游乐园的纪念版（门口那只分不清是猫还是浣熊的吉祥物举着“最好的夏日回忆”的木牌，露出灿烂的二维笑容）。小狼端详冰淇淋，举到嘴边，先是伸出舌头尝了尝冰淇淋周围的空气，在略微犹豫后，一口咬了下去。出于谨慎，或者不慎目睹隐秘场景的难为情，唐纳德四下张望，视线快速扫过一辆静止的冰淇淋车、攀岩设施顶端卷起的旗子、脚边的废弃包装纸，停留在一小块卡其布料上。融化的冰淇淋滴落，在布料上溅出煎蛋的形状。  
他试图上小狼坐上旋转木马，小狼表现出明显的怀疑，却不吭气，两人于是在闸口处僵持。他不想引起注意，在其他人眼里他们是什么关系都可能，最友善的大约是亲缘疏远的表兄弟。也许他的打扮和纹身于这里过于格格不入了些。工作人员拉响汽笛，朝他打了个催促的手势。唐纳德露出一个息事宁人的笑容，温度像是突然间上升，一阵酥麻的刺痛感像无数只蜜蜂那样攻击他的后背。唐纳德想，上次这么不自在，还得要追溯到青春期。他拉起小狼的手，领着他走过令人眼花缭乱的动物王国，把他安置在一头温顺的鳄鱼上。旋转木马开动时，他发现自己坐在一头长颈鹿的背部，几个座位之前坐着一对母女，再往前勉强能看到几个男孩的身影。他们旋转起来。小狼在他身边发出吸气声，他的鳄鱼刚刚开始上下移动，模拟出两栖动物缓慢的爬行姿态。唐纳德意识到自己正抱着长颈鹿满是斑点的长脖子，欢快的铃声在他们头顶摆动，像是坐船，像是持续循环的梦境。  
他们在海盗船和其他刺激的高空设施前停留了一会儿，唐纳德还觉得有些头晕，旋转木马上的气氛甜腻而令人窒息。小狼安静地看着他，也许在等下一步的指示，也许像他一样，给旋转木马吓着了。海盗船在空中呼啸而过，刮起凶狠的气流和刺耳的尖叫声。唐纳德觉得有人吐了。游客经过他们身边，他们好像各自处在气泡之中，对周围的一切既看在眼里，又漠不关心。  
高度对小狼不是个挑战，他搭乘过几次飞机，研究所把他从一个地方空运到另一个地方，据唐纳德所知，他们一开始需要给他大剂量的镇静剂。他随行过两次，那时小狼已经习惯了封闭与颠簸，在高处与在后车厢在这方面惊人的相似。这是他第一次由欢笑、尖叫、轻松愉快的气氛护送上空中，目之所及也不再是单调压抑的墙壁，或全副武装的小队。他们坐了海盗船，紧接着是过山车。唐纳德瞥见小狼张大双眼注视因为速度而扭曲模糊的景色，他的手一开始松松地抓着安全带，在一个急转直下的拐弯处，小狼的手张开，手臂做出了一个伸出去的动作，唐纳德一把拽住他的手。风在耳边作响，这里空气令他感到恶心，不过，小狼适应良好。下来之后，他动动干燥开裂的嘴唇，说：”找点吃的。“  
纪念品店兼职出售汉堡、热狗、奶昔和可乐，一台泛着黄光的机器嗡嗡作响，以固定的频率晃动里头的爆米花。唐纳德每一样买了一份。几把遮阳伞歪歪扭扭地支在人行道边，叫人看着有些不舒服。他们在室外用餐。小狼并不挑食，也不狼吞虎咽，他没有对丰富的食物种类表示惊讶。比起严格限制的营养餐，这一餐里饱含害死成千上万个人的特殊原料，这些人都和小狼分享一小段神秘的基因，一段引发战争动乱，带来财富的机遇的基因。原料从地里收割，运入工厂，磨成粉或是冷冻装车；国家摒弃前嫌，无知的人们在各段生产线上劳作，工厂日夜不停。他们一起杀死变种人。唐纳德低下头，冰可乐的塑料外壁上结满水珠，沾湿了他的手指。  
本来，唐纳德计划在纪念品店里买些小玩意儿:上发条的玩偶，灵活的玩具汽车，可折叠便携式滑板之类的。谁知道呢，也许小狼会喜欢。他漫步走过各式各样的浣熊（猫）玩偶，检视一整排不同大小颜色各异的水枪，绕过一个摆满沙滩排球的货架时，小狼拽住了他，唐纳德险些栽个跟头。什么，唐纳德问。然后他也看见了那占据了一大面墙的，完好的熊皮。  
自助拍摄快照，十五元一张，只收现金。  
“小狼？”唐纳德说。小狼紧盯着熊皮，他似乎和熊皮陷入了只有他们俩才知道的某种对抗之中，而且局势并不乐观。唐纳德的视线在一人一熊间游移，最后落到了那台机器上——它宣称十五块钱就能买到一张合影。唐纳德往里头塞了钱，怀疑地看着熊皮旁边的一个红色按钮，那电钮连着的电线爬过地板，连着机器。他半推半拽地把小狼拉到熊皮跟前，小狼全身紧绷，脸憋得通红。唐纳德给这反应吓了一跳，他凑到小狼身前，低声解释说只是拍张照，你只要站着不动就行了。小狼表现得更不自在了，他老是想回头怒视那张熊皮，又记着唐纳德的话，全身都僵硬起来。唐纳德半个身子挤到熊皮和小狼之间，他贴着小狼滚烫的后背，觉得熊皮上防腐处理过的毛长出了钩子，阴险地陷进他的皮肉之间。小狼不动了，唐纳德的下巴碰到他的肩膀，他的姿态放松下来。唐纳德迅速伸出手，砸中了拍照按钮，刺眼的白光落下，伴随一声响亮的咔嚓。唐纳德以为会看见烟雾，结果没有。  
下午四点，唐纳德发动汽车，离开游乐园。车窗大开着，风扫过唐纳德的头发，他在舌尖上品尝到若有若无的咸味。身旁，小狼端详着照片，一张不值十五块钱的快照，边缘有些曝光过度了，他们的眼睛也闪着诡异的红光，可小狼还是觉得它很有意思。唐纳德拿到照片后瞟了一眼，好像它烫手似的，就直接塞进了小狼手里。咸味愈发鲜明，海边特有的气息钻进车内，小狼若有所觉地抬起头。他们听见空旷的海浪声。  
下车之前，唐纳德示意小狼脱掉鞋袜。小狼赤脚下了车，车内，唐纳德熄了火，头抵在方向盘上，他听见自己剧烈的心跳声，合着越发汹涌的海潮，震得他耳朵嗡嗡作响。他深吸了口气，再吐出来时，好像他身体里有什么东西碎掉了。  
“海景不错。”唐纳德说，他提着两罐啤酒走向海边，小狼亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。就算他还穿着鞋，唐纳德仿佛仍能感觉到潮湿温热的沙子钻进他的趾缝，黏在皮肤上，带来一阵轻微的酥麻。前头的海浪在沙滩上留下泡沫，留下深色的印痕，小狼看着，好像入迷了。  
唐纳德想说点什么，舌头却固执地在口腔里搅动，不肯为他打破僵局。他觉得口干舌燥，腿上突然没了力气。他狼狈地跌坐在海岸线的不远处，打开啤酒罐的手不住发颤。  
海延伸到地平线那头，和天空接壤，太阳隐藏在云层之后，缓缓下沉。他品尝着热乎乎的啤酒，他身边，小狼低声说了句什么，声音让唐纳德想起海潮，或是午夜电器的蜂鸣，或是一段安静的民谣。他说：只有你叫我小狼。  
胸腔里，他的心脏剧烈跳动着，那跳动漫延到他的全身，在他的大脑里疯狂地跳动，一下又一下撞击太阳穴。唐纳德听见自己说，是的。他又说，24不是个名字。他以为自己会想到一些什么，一些片段，儿时读漫画书的记忆，截肢手术，纹身器在他的咽喉处比划，公路上的风和噪音，游乐园，还有游乐园以外巨大而危险的世界。可他只想到小狼，想到这片海滩。它们像个牢笼。  
海潮声淹没了他们，逐渐吞没此处的一切。唐纳德站起来，绕到慢慢喝着啤酒的那人身后。他看着衬衫随着呼吸起伏，他看见远处的日落，那橘色的光芒温和地刺进他的眼睛里。唐纳德拿出枪，对准小狼的头。他扣下扳机。

END


End file.
